Agents and factors that regulate the formation, accumulation and activity of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in tissues will be examined. Concentrations of these cyclic nucleotides in clinical specimens from patients with various clinical disorders will also be examined for the purposes of developing new diagnostic tests and examining the pathophysiology of some disorders.